


Five More Minutes

by Sky_Astor



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is tired and they Doctor spends some time with her... Cuddles. Short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff thing because I felt like writing it. ^^  
> Hope you like it. :)

One evening, they came back from an exhausting trip… It was hard to tell how long their adventures took, but it was about two days this time, so when the Doctor dropped Clara off at her flat and the adrenaline disappeared, the tiredness suddenly took over her. They had escaped by a hair’s breadth and Clara was still a bit shaken and the Doctor was worried, of course, so he made some of his best tea in the TARDIS for themselves and joined her in her living room just to make sure she was okay. They chatted, he soothed her, hugged her and she leant into him… When he decided it was time to go, Clara stopped him. She didn’t want him to go. And he didn’t want to go either, so they ended up lying on the couch – Clara with her back against his chest, his arms around her waist… Closeness, warmth and love resonated from either of them and everything was just perfect.

Clara fell soon asleep.

Xxx

6:30AM

Clara’s phone started signalising that it was time to wake up. While she was coming to her senses, the Doctor pointed his new sonic at the annoying thing on the table to shut it up. A little groan came from the back of Clara’s throat as she stretched herself a bit. Still tired as hell, she didn’t want to get up and go anywhere. Definitely not to work.

“No, not yet,” she murmured.

The Doctor smiled and sat up, together with his love against his chest. Before Clara could realise what he was doing, she found herself in his arms as he was carrying her to the TARDIS door.

“I could walk myself if you gave me some time,” she whispered into his shoulder with a smile.

“I know, but I wanted to carry you,” the Doctor replied sweetly.

The Time Lord carried her into his room and laid her on the bed.

“Where are you going?” she asked when he turned to the door, missing the warmth of his body, his arms around her…

“I’ll be right back,” he assured her.

In moment, she heard the wheezing sound of the engines while the blue box was taking off.

When he came back, he lay down behind her, so he could hold her like before.

“Sleep some more, my Clara,” he whispered into her shoulder before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Xxx

Enough rest, relaxing bath, delicious breakfast together with the Doctor in the majestic living room of the time machine…

At 6:35AM, the Doctor dropped her off at her flat as she wished, so she could get ready for work…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
